Triplets
by Roastedsaltedcashews
Summary: Kyle Eaton goes through initiation with his parents as instructors, what happens when Tris decides her children are too grown-up and she and Tobias go for one more... (Yes, I know the title gives it away.)
1. One

"Kyle!" Tobias yells, running upstairs to get our son out of his bed. I take a more gentle approach to our daughter, Holly, who lies in her yellow room, with the same wallpaper she's had since she was born.

Tobias and I meet in the kitchen, and he runs his hand through my hair. "I can't believe he's choosing today. I can't believe he might leave us." He whispers before lightly kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry about Kyle, he's smart enough to know where he belongs, where ever he goes will right for him." I say and head back upstairs to chase up the oldest two.

I quietly walk into Ethan's room, hoping he doesn't wake too suddenly. Ethan's the youngest of my children, he's three, Holly's eight and Kyle is sixteen.

We walk through the compound, towards the train. I carry Ethan and Holly holds her dad's hand. When we get to the platform we see all the people in Kyle's year gathering together, some fighting back nerves and others shaking so much. Kyle joins them and Holly runs off to some of her friends, waiting to go to school.

Siblings of the people choosing are excused from school that morning, so they can watch their family member choose their future.

As the train comes into sight, everyone lines up. Holly comes running over to me and Kyle returns, I pass Ethan over to Tobias because he is far more confident than I am at getting onto the train. We begin to run along beside the train. Kyle jumps onto the small foot space next to the door and presses the open button. Then he moves back to allow everybody on. I watch him grab Holly's hand to help her onto the train before he does the same for me, helping me keep my balance.

The five of us sit in a train carriage, Tobias slightly panicking about how he's going to get back on time to meet the new initiates at the bottom of the net. Tobias and I have been training the transfers together for eighteen years now, and today will be the first day of our nineteenth. I look over at him, he's talking to Kyle about something, I'm not quite sure what, and it hits me. This could be the last time Kyle rides the train. Kyle could be taking the bus, or walking back from the hub today.

We all stand up, ready to jump off the train. Kyle picks up Ethan and takes Holly's hand as they leap onto the grass hill and run to the bottom, avoiding the jumpers behind them and regaining their balance. Tobias and I come up behind them and we all slowly follow the crowd towards the choosing ceremony.

When we've all taken our seats, the whole audience goes silent as Eric walks up to the front.

Eric took on the role as Dauntless leader after Max stepped down last year, believing he was too old, and encouraging Eric to do the same. But Eric saw that opportunity as a chance to have a lot more power.

Eric stands and calls out to the room, usually there are microphones, but today, Eric requested to yell, since he believes it gives a more 'audience enhancing feel' to his whole speech.

Eric begins to read the names, his voice echoing off the walls and ceiling of the hub.

I really tune out of the names being said, none of them really mean that much to me. But then I hear Eric's voice cry out for "Eaton, Kyle."

Kyle gets up from his seat and jogs down the stairs and up onto the stage. Eric glares at him as he hands over the knife, a new knife for each person, and slowly Kyle cuts into his palm, gathers the blood in his hand.

I can't seem to watch him, so I cover my eyes and Tobias does the same, and together we wait for what seems like eternity, before we hear and feel the crowd rise to their feet applauding and cheering.

Kyle chose Dauntless.

And I begin to wait again, the ceremony is nearing a close when another familiar name comes up.

"Coulter, Lucas." Eric says, welcoming his own son onto the stage and passing him the knife. He confidently cuts his hand and strolls right across to the Dauntless coals. He looks as if he's rehearsed the whole thing at home with his dad.

"Dauntless!" Eric announces, patting Lucas on the back.

Before long, every person has chosen, Tobias picks up Holly and I take Ethan as we sprint down the stairs to get the train. We get to the platform and wait to jump. Kyle is near the front of the train with the other initiates. We are in the middle, with the leaders so we can get to the bottom of the net to meet the initiates. On average, the first jumper takes around two minutes and forty six seconds to jump, so Tobias and I will need to be quick to get there on time.

"There is an all time low of initiates this year." Max announces to the carriage. "I personally recommend combining the Dauntless-born's with the transfers so there is a better atmosphere for all the young people. Four, would you be alright with taking a mixed initiate class this year?" He continues Tobias gives a thumbs up and the other Dauntless leaders nod in agreement. "But the final decision is up to you, Eric."

"Yes, but my son is here this year and I feel it's better for him if he isn't held back by those less experienced than him."

"I agree, as my son is also in that class, though I'm sure Tris and I can ensure the Dauntless-born and transfers alike can be pushed to their absolute limits."

"Fine." Eric says. "Mixed classes this year." He leans out the open door of the train, "Alright! Everybody off!" He yells up to the initiates carriage before leaping onto the top of the building himself.

Tobias and I wait by the door with our kids, and as soon as we get to the front entrance, we leap from the train and sprint through the compound. Ethan and Holly take a seat on a few chairs nearby and Four and I eagerly await the first jumper.


	2. Two

We hear screams coming towards us, but not nearly as much as usual, and we wait by the net to see who it is. As we expected, it was Lucas, Eric's son.

Tobias and I tried as hard as we could to hide the net from Kyle, to try to give him the same experience that we both got. Obviously, Eric hadn't done the same.

"First jumper, Lucas!" Four shouts, and I remember when he called the same thing out, but with my name.

Kyle follows, then comes some Candor transfer, followed by another Dauntless born girl that I've never met before, then another Candor boy and an Erudite girl. And that was it.

"At least we won't have to worry about cuts." Tobias whispers to me.

Ethan runs over to me, then to Kyle and he hugs his legs. Lucas and his new friend, one of the Candor boys, laugh a bit, but Kyle doesn't really care. He just picks up his brother and puts him on his shoulders.

"My name is Four, and..." Tobias begins, but Ethan interrupts.

"No. Your name is daddy."

"Oh yes, I forgot. To you, my name is Four, but to Ethan, my name is Daddy. This is Tris..." Kyle lets Ethan off his shoulders and he runs over to us.

"I'm Ethan." He announces to the either fed up, or slightly amused crowd of initiates.

"Tris, Ethan and I will be your instructors through initiation. Follow me, and you'll receive a tour, Lucas, Kyle, Christie, you could either come along for the tour or head to the cafeteria and hang around until we're done.

"I think we'll go to the cafè." Christie, the Dauntless-Born girl states.

"Alright, but I'd like you to see the dorms. There's been a slight change this year and you will not be sleeping in your parent's houses. All six of you will sleep in the dorms." Tobias says. "So would you follow me." I walk next to him through the dimly lit corridors all the way to the same musky old dorms that we both slept in during our own initiation.

"Choose a bed and get ready. There's plenty of things since we were expecting a far less disappointing bunch."

We lead the transfers on a tour of the compound, showing them the cafeteria, the bathrooms and the training rooms. Then we leave them to get changed into the Dauntless colours before they made their own way to join the rest of the faction for dinner.

At dinner, Eric makes some soppy speech about how glad he is the have his son as an official member of Dauntless. He welcomes the other initiates and then returns to the bacon roll he was halfway through eating.

After everyone if finished eating we take them to the training room. We have to bring both of our kids since they are too young to be left by themselves.

Holly and Ethan sit at the side with their tablets, playing a game with the volume on full, while Tobias and I introduce them to the training program. Each initiate takes a punching bag and hits it for a while, so we can see how they work. I go around, gathering names and giving advise. The two Candor boys, Patrick and Lewis, hit very hard, very fast to begin with, but slowed down quickly as they got tired. The Erudite girl, Isla, isn't very strong at all, but she is quite fast. Christie, the Dauntless-Born girl has tequniqe but her strength and speed could be improved. Lucas is mad, he can probably punch as fast as Four could, but he's quite far from matching his strength. My son, Kyle, has been training in here with his dad for as long as he has been walking. His tequnique is perfect and his punches are fast and strong. Tobias looks at him and smiles, proud of how far Kyle has come along recently.

"Alright, Time!" Four announces, "head back to the dorms and get some sleep. It's an early morning tomorrow." Tobias picks up Ethan and Holly walks behind them, playing a game where she can't step on the lines on the ground. Kyle hugs her before he dissapers down a small corridor to get to his bed.

When we get back to our house, I tuck Ethan into bed and Tobias does the same for Holly. Then we lie on the sofa and watch a cute movie about people falling in love. When the credits roll up, Tobias switches it off, picks me up and carries me to bed. Then we sleep.


	3. Three

"Everybody up!" Tobias yells, walking into the dorms early in the morning. "Yes, that means you as well Lucas." He turns back and walks towards me, I'm at the door. "Meet me in the training room in seven minutes."

Tobias goes to the training room and I go back to our house. I get Holly and Ethan and take them to the train platform, where I give her a hug and watch her jump onto the train for school.

Then I bring Ethan to the training room. There's no other place I can leave him. I let him join Four and I as we begin to introduce the plan for today.

"We're going for a run, I want to see how fast and fit you all actually are, then we'll be fighting with each other, just friendly fights for now, none of these results will go towards your rankings." Tobias says. "Would you all follow me." He says and jogs towards the door, leading to the outside. We start off slow, stretching and warming up as we go, Ethan Tries his best to keep up with us but his little legs slow him down. I ask him to back and wait in the training room but he refuses, and I don't have time to force him. As we begin to speed up, Ethan quickly falls behind, but I need to run along beside the initiates. Kyle looks back and sees his brother struggling, so he begins to slow down to give Ethan a chance to catch up with him. As soon as they're close enough, Kyle sweeps up Ethan and runs with him over his shoulder to catch up with the group.

We run for ages, and we begin to see the smaller, girls begin to struggle, so Tobias decides to finish the run and head back to to training room.

"I've decided the pairings for your fights, each of you will do three, two minute fights, so I can see how you're getting on. At any point, Tris or I could finish your fight, if we believe it may end if in someone getting seriously hurt. Ok?" The initiates nod so he continues. "All of you will be on at the same time, just in different rings, so in ring one, can we have Isla and Christie. Ring two, Patrick and Lewis, and ring three, Kyle and Lucas." They move to their assigned ring and some begin to lightly stretch. "Ready, Go!" Four calls.

I start by watching the girls. Christie has been in Dauntless all her life so she has good technique, which gives her the edge against Isla, who fights well for a second-day transfer. They get a few very good punches in each, but the two minutes they got wasn't enough to define a clear winner.

The next fight had Lucas fighting Christie, Christie put in a lot of effort but it didn't help her since Lucas was about twice her size. Tobias called off this fight before the first minute was done, so I moved to watch Patrick and Isla. But I was too late to stop the fight, as Isla's body crashed off the floor and she hit her head hard, removing her from being able to take part in the next fight.

"Last fight, Lucas and Patrick, Lewis and Christie, Kyle and Ethan!" Ethan runs over to Kyle and takes off his shoes. He's been in the ring many times before so he knows how it works. "Be gentle with him, Ethan." Tobias jokes, before telling everyone to begin fighting. Again, Tobias quickly stops Lucas' fight to stop more inguries from happening. I watch Christie, she's a lot smaller than Lewis, but she's really in control of the fight. If this was one for the rankings, I'd have bet on her.

I walk over to watch Kyle and Ethan, Kyle's lying on the floor while Ethan punches his chest over and over. They're both laughing. Suddenly, Kyle grabs Ethan from under the armpits, jumps to his feet and begins spinning him round and round.

I smile at them, Four comes up behind me and laughs as well. "Alright, Time! All of you go and get Lunch, be back here at two o'clock sharp." He says and everyone flies out of the room.

"Come here you." He says, pointing at Ethan. He comes running over and Tobias picks him up and brings him over to the cafeteria, where we sit with Christina and Will and their two children. Their oldest, Felix, turned four a week ago, and their youngest, Hanna, is turning two next month. Ethan sits next to Felix and watches him play with his toy car.

"Christina! I haven't seen you in ages." I say, starting a conversation.

"I know, what's been happening?" Christina smiles.

"We've just been training the initiates, there's only six this year."

Christina and I chat for ages, but time for our lunch break quickly runs out.

"Do you want to come over to ours, after tea?" I say, "You can bring the kids, I'm going to try to have Kyle over."

"Yes, of course!" Christina says, picking up Will's dishes and her own. I take Ethan's, Tobias and my own dishes and we walk down to put them away.

We return to training, and we're doing guns.

"Usually, I'd do a demonstration here, on how to correctly fire a gun. But today you are all very lucky, we have a very skilled gunsman here in this very room." Tobias says. All the initiates either stare at Lucas or Kyle, but I have a feeling Kyle knows what's going on. "Do you remember when I introduced myself to you on the first day? I said that Tris, Ethan and I will be your instructors." He hands the gun to Ethan. "Now it's his go to teach."

Everyone crowds around as Ethan walks towards the target. He put's his feet on the white foot prints, then brings them in a bit to try to get more balance. He lifts the gun up in his little arms and fires. He walks away and gives the gun back to his dad. Everybody leans in closer to see the target, and to their surprise, the bullet is in the dead centre of the innermost circle. "Ethan is three years old." Tobias starts, "so if he can do it this well, it shouldn't be that hard." Tobias quickly runs through how to hold it and how to fire, before letting everyone have a go.

"It's not as easy as Ethan made it look," I say after Time was up. Only Lucas and Kyle even hit the inner circle. "Now, off to dinner, all of you."

All the initiates head out but Kyle waits with me.

"Do you want me to get Holly from the train platform?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you, we'll be in the cafeteria." I say and he heads off, "Amd Kyle,"

"Yes."

"Come home tonight, Christina, Will, Felix and Hanna are coming over."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."


	4. Four

Christina, Will and I all sit on the sofa. Kyle sits on the coffee table and Tobias takes a stool. Holly's in her bedroom doing her homework, and Kyle promised to help her out with it at seven O'clock. Ethan, Felix and Hanna are in Ethan's room, playing with toys.

We all chat about our days over a glass of wine or a bottle of beer, and everyone has a great time. After a while we hear Hanna cry from the other room. "I'll get her." Will says before jogging into the other room, where Felix just hit her over the head with a plastic figure. When Will returns Kyle goes to see Holly and the conversation swerves towards children. "Don't you miss having really young ones?" Tobias asks me, "like when the couldn't walk or talk at all and you had to guess what they meant when they cried."

"Yeah," I sigh, "I miss the time when Ethan couldn't burst in all the time with his big mouth."

Tobias laughs, "I'm sure all the initiates agree with you."

We talk some more, more about children and more about life, and by the time Christina and Will get their kids and leave, I can tell that they'll be having the same conversation when they get home as I'm about to have with Tobias now.

"Can we have one more baby?" I ask as he sits back down on the sofa after letting the others out.

"Do we have space?" He asks. I can tell from the way he was talking tonight that at least part of him wants one.

"Kyle's room, he'll get his own apartment after initiation, we'll have a free room to redecorate."

"Yes, But do you really think we're capable of raising a fourth child?"

"Of course!" I say, "You're an amazing dad, and the kids are perfect. Did you see Kyle helping his sister onto the train yesterday? And he volunteered to collect her from the train platform today. He promised to help her with her homework when he visited last night."

"They are pretty good kids." He says, before leading me to the bedroom and trying to give us one more.

~XxX~

Tobias takes the initiates for a run early the next morning. I drop Holly at the train platform and bring Ethan down to the training room, then we wait together for the other to get back.

"Knife throwing." Four says, "knife throwing is very difficult."

"I bet Ethan can do it." Patrick murmurs to Lucas at the back of the group.

"I actually wasn't going to get Ethan up to show you, but since you've mentioned it, I'll let you know what you should all aspire to be like."

"I bet I could do it better." Lucas says, stepping forward and snatching a knife from Four's hand. Ethan is given three knifes and the two of them take turns to throw. Ethan goes first, his knife misses the inner circle of the target by about two millimetres. Lucas' knife misses the target completely. Ethan's second knife hit's the inner circle of the target, around a centimetre from the middle. Lucas' skiffs the top of the target but hit's the wall behind. Ethan's last knife hit's slightly further from the center, but still in the innermost ring. He looks disappointed and runs to collect his knifes. Lucas quickly picks up his last knife, ignores calls from everyone around him to stop, and flings it towards Ethan. It flies towards my son, and jams right into his back. Blood trickles out from beneath it and Ethan screams. A few of the initiates run a few steps towards him, but stop when they see Four, Kyle and I already by his side.

"What ever you do, do not remove the knife." Four says to us as he picks up his boy and sprints to the infirmary. "You are dismissed for the day!" He yells on his way out. Kyle and I run behind him.

"Christina!" I call as we burst through the doors. "Chris! Emergency!"

"Tris, if this is another... Oh my! Ethan has a knife in his back!" She screams. "Joey! Urgently need a room for a young boy, a knife wound!" She leads Tobias, Kyle and I through a busy corridor to a room where Tobias is told to put Ethan on a bed. The three of us are then forced to leave the room. We watch him getting put to sleep while they remove the knife and check to see if anything is badly damaged. They stitch up the wound and clean up his blood. We miss Lunch time, but none of us are hungry.

"We need to get Holly." Kyle says after a while. "I can get her and bring her home and wait there with her if you want."

"Thanks." Is all I manage to say as Kyle hugs me and his dad one last time before heading out.

Tobias and I take a seat beside Ethan's bed as he begins to wake. He looks awful but he's not seriously injured, he'll be able to walk again soon. I take his hand and gently rub circles on it with my thumb. Tobias sits close to me. We sit that way all night.


	5. Five

Ethan's feeling better in the morning, though he'll be in the infirmary for at least a week, and he won't be able to walk for a month. Tobias and I are forced to go back to training, but the hours we need to work are shortened until Ethan can leave. Ethan cries when we tell him that we have to leave. For someone of his age, Ethan barely ever cries, but when he does, it must mean that something is really bothering him. Christina walks in and helps us try to calm him down.

"Who threw the knife anyway?" She asks while pouring Ethan a drink of juice.

"Eric's kid, Lucas. So there isn't anything we can do." Tobias frowns.

"That's a shame," Christina says, ruffling Ethan's hair. "Anyway, you'd best be off, I'll make sure he's alright."

"Thanks, Chris." I say as Four and I leave the infirmary and head off to the training rooms, where the initiates should be waiting.

We arrive to see Eric standing in the middle of the room. "Tris, Four! It's nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Four murmurs to him.

"Some of your initiates were worried about how much training they'd be missing after the incident yesterday, so I promised them I'd take the early morning and after dinner sessions."

"Fine. But I'm here now so you should leave, Four grumbles. The tension in the room is very uncomfortable, so I step back a bit.

"Since I'm here, I might as well watch, see how everybody's getting on." Eric says before grabbing a chair from the far corner of the room.

"I can't believe this." Four sighs when Eric is out of earshot. "I hate him so much."

"I'm with you," I reply, "But we just have to get over it, we have work to do."

Four walks up in front of the group. "We'll be continuing where we left off yesterday. Everybody take three knifes and line up behind a target. Throw them when you're ready, but be carful you don't hit anyone, we don't want a repeat of yesterday."

I watch each initiate individually, giving them tips on how to improve their technique. Isla really struggles to put enough power into the knife to help it reach the target, so every time she throws, the knife clatters to the floor. Eric walks over and takes a knife off the table behind her. "Initiate." He says to her, "You are extremely weak, and I don't believe that you have what it takes to throw knifes right now." He flings the knife he was holding and it hits the outer ring of the target. How about you go over there and practise punching, you may have a chance of succeeding at somthing if you are against an inanimate object.

Isla walks away from the targets and begins to punch the bag. Eric turns to me, "If they are holding the others back in anything, give them something else to do. I'd prefer to have one, exceptional initiate than six, mediocre ones." Eric walks away from me and tries to help his son.

"Lunch!" Eric calls, about an hour before we usually call it. The initiates follow him out the training room, but Kyle stays back.

"Holly was upset that you didn't come home last night." He says looking down. "And Eric didn't let me drop her off for her train, she left the training room almost crying."

"I'm so sorry." I hug Kyle, fighting back tears. When I pull back, Tobias rubs my back.

"It's alright, just, please make sure you see her tonight, or at least let her come to the infirmary to see Ethan."

"Yes, We'll all be going down there after dinner."

"But Eric has a training session."

"I know, but it's only guns, you've been doing that all your life, I can catch up with you later if you really want."

"Alright." Kyle says. "Can we see him now?"

"Yes." Tobias smiles, I'll get you both some lunch and some cake for Ethan and I'll meet you down there, Ok?"

"Good," I say and walk with Kyle by my side down to the infirmary.

We walk into Ethan's room, where he's having a nap, there's a nurse by his side, checking his blood-pressure, but she leaves soon after we get in. Kyle sits in the chair next to his bed and holds is pale hand. Tobias and Christina come into the room. He hands Kyle and I a ham and cheese baguette before leaving the bowl of cake next to Ethan for him to wake up to. Christina and Tobias take a seat and then Chris explains what's going to happen with Ethan.

"Some of the doctor's think there's a fractured part in the spine, directly where the tip of the knife hit." She hands me a cup of coffee from a tray behind her and Kyle put's his hand on my shoulder. "We'll be taking him for an X-ray soon, just to be sure. If this bone is fractured, he'll need a wheelchair for a few years, and crutches after that, maybe for the rest of his life." I begin to cry. Tobias hugs me tightly and Christina and Kyle join in. Then I sit on the end of Ethan's bed. He begins to wake up, but he looks awful.

"Why are you all crying?" He asks, "Are you crying because of me? I'm ok, you don't need to cry." Tobias runs his hand through Ethan's hair. "When I'm older I'm going to be Dauntless leader, and anyone who throws life's at people will get kicked out."

"Ok, Ethan," Christina starts, "We need to..."

"Christina!" Ethan interrupts, "Is Felix here?"

"Not here, sorry Ethan, you'll be able to see him soon." She says, "We need to give you an X-ray right now, so some doctors will be coming in soon." You can see Ethan's face drop the second she says doctors, and he begins to cry. I go over to hug him. "What's wrong?" Christina asks.

"No doctors." He folds his arms and pouts.

"Come on Ethan, you need to get changed, should we do that while your parents are here?"

"No doctors!" He cries and hits the bed.

"What's wrong with doctors?" I ask while hugging him.

"They hurt, and they don't let me go to the toilet by myself, and they don't let me walk anywhere." He says.

Tobias taps me on the shoulder and points at his watch, a sad smile on his face, then he takes Kyle and walks out. I kiss goodbye to the crying Ethan before following them, feeling bad for the poor doctors that have to deal with him in this mood.


	6. Six

"Is he able to walk?" Holly asks when she sees the hole in her brother's back for the first time.

"Hopefully, when it heals he will." Tobias says, giving his daughter a hug.

"So he can't walk?" She says, beginning to panic. "How's he meant to stay in Dauntless if he can't walk?"

"Don't worry, Holly." I say, "we'll get the results from his X-ray in about an hour."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Tobias adds, reassuringly.

"How long will he be in hospital for?" Holly asks quietly.

"I don't know sweetheart." I say, kissing her on the forehead.

The three of us sit in Ethan's room for ages. Holly sleeps on her dad's shoulder and he rubs my hand in a comforting way. At around half three in the morning, Christina comes in.

"How's the little man doing?" She asks.

"He's been asleep the whole time." Holly tells her.

Christina looks at Holly and sadly smiles. "I have the results of Ethan's X-ray."

"Is it good news?" I ask.

"I haven't looked yet. I wanted you to find out first." She replies.

"Holly, do you want me to take you home for bed." Tobias asks her.

"No." She says. "I'm too worried about my little brother. And it's not even school tomorrow."

"Alright, But we'll go home after we find out." Tobias says.

"Ok." Holly sighs.

Christina sits next to me and opens the brown envelope.

"What does it say?" Holly asks.

"The doctors think that Ethan should stay in the Hospital for at least another week." Christina says. "Then he will need a back brace for two months. He will have difficulty moving his left leg, but that will get better with time."

"So he's going to be Ok?" Holly asks.

"Yes." Christina smiles.

All of a sudden I feel sick, I feel the vomit in my throat as I sprint the bathroom. I empty my stomach into the toilet bowl. Tobias comes after my, holding my hair back and rubbing my shoulders.

"Are you Ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say, "I don't know what that was."

"You were probably just sick with worry." He says. I nod. "I'll take Holly back home and stay there with her. Do you want to stay here with Ethan?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." He says, giving me a kiss and going out to get Holly.

"Night." I say, before heading back into Ethan's room and falling asleep on the chair beside him.


	7. Seven

"Fight!" Tobias yells. Patrick throws himself onto Lewis, bringing him to the floor, from there, he pounds his face over and over until Lewis is uncontious. He stares at his friend for a moment, "Did I kill him?"

'No," Tobias replies. "He'll be alright."

Tobias and I help Lewis up and sit him on a bench by the side.

"Isla and Christie!" I announce, and the two girls take off their shoes and stand toe to toe.

"Fight!"

The girls punch each other while defending themselves. It goes on for a while, but eventually Christie is knocked down. Tobias helps her off to the side, and Kyle gets ready to fight with Lucas close behind him.

"Fight!"

Kyle goes mad, the anger burning his insides. He yells with every punch, "aargh!" Lucas is taken aback. He doesn't really know what's going on or how to stop it. Eric walks in just as Kyle knocks Lucas down.

"Get up, Lucas!" Eric yells. "Get up and fight back."

Lucas gets to his feet, but Kyle knocks him down again.

"That's enough!" Eric calls as Kyle begins kicking Lucas in the side of the head.

"Kyle!" I shout.

Kyle doesn't stop, he continues beating Lucas as if he was brainwashed.

Tobias runs over and grabs Kyle, dragging him off of Lucas. I panic and sprint towards them just as Eric does the same. Kyle is trying to escape from his fathers grip, but Eric begins punching him, taking advantage of the fact that he's being held still.

Tobias drops Kyle suddenly and begins to drag Eric away, but Eric tries his best to continue hitting the boy who hurt his son.

Isla screams when she sees Kyle emerging from the fight. His nose is bloody, and so is his mouth and ear. His jaw is off to one side and he walks with a limp. I try to help him but he just pushes me away.

"Stop!" I shout at the men who were still fighting in the middle of the room. Tobias stops as soon as he hears my voice, and wrestles to free himself from Eric's grip.

"I'm sorry." He mutters to me as he comes towards me. "Initiates, go for lunch." He begins to announce. "You're done for today."

"But it's only eight O'clock." Patrick says.

"You heard me!" Tobias shouts again, and the four conscious initiates head out the door. I follow, ignoring Tobias as he chases after me.

"Your son is a monster!" Eric yells, crouched over Lucas. Tobias and I look back at him, but continue walking because we don't really care.

When Tobias and I reach the hospital, we find Kyle sitting next to Ethan. I go and join him, rubbing his back and comforting him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kyle says quietly, and I nod my head because I understand.

We sit in silence, my stomach gurgling with the stress of the situation.

I give Kyle a hug, he hugs me back.

"I'm going to rinse the blood out of my mouth." Kyle whispers, and heads of to the bathroom.

"I think he deserved it." Tobias state.

"Lucas?" I ask."

"No, Eric."

We laugh for a minute, and I instantly forgive him for the earlier drama.

"Are you alright?" He asks me as a wave of sickness hits me.

I throw up all over the floor, then run to the toilet.

"I'll get someone to clean this up!" Tobias calls through to me.

Kyle holds my hair back as I throw up again. I sit next to the toilet bowl, my head in my hands. Christina runs in, and squats next to me. "Are you alright?" She says and rubs my back. "Do you know why you're sick?"

I shake my head.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks.

I stop for a second. "I think I am pregnant." I smile


End file.
